icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Gallery
Seddie Episode Pics Pics from iCarly 00111.jpg 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 0043aar8.jpeg 00482aqw.jpeg 00517rq5.jpeg 10.jpg 123200246.jpg 1234.jpg 1242256045 1.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg 1274.jpg 141px-Ikiss.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 150363 108784255857783 100001786271106 57951 1081496 n.jpg 150870 108793299190212 100001786271106 57982 6077247 n.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 1o1.jpg 21b4xes.gif 2918791122 f00ddc4493.jpg 2963325981 d6551628341.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg 2czo2e.gif 2rzvq4p.gif seddieihaip2.jpg Seddieihaip2.jpg Seddiewhatcort.jpg Seddiebslook.jpg Seddiesheliaihai.jpg seddieihaipromox.jpg seddieihaipromox2.jpg seddieihaipromox3.jpg seddieihaipromox4.jpg Seddie Moments from the iCarly Website/ Pictures from iCarly.com videos﻿ seddie bernie 1.png seddie bernie 5.png seddie bernie 11.png seddie bernie 12.png seddie bernie3.png seddie bernie6.png seddie bernie7.png seddie bernie8.png seddie bernie9.png seddie bernie10.png seddiebernie 10.png 154952 109729189096623 100001786271106 62324 65351 n.jpg 154952 109729192429956 100001786271106 62325 2557170 n.jpg 154952 109729195763289 100001786271106 62326 7800475 n.jpg 154952 109729199096622 100001786271106 62327 3024230 n.jpg Seddieknockwurst22.jpg Seddie12.gif|♥Seddie GIF DSC00221.JPG seddieihaip2-2.jpg ﻿ Fan Made Pics Iseddiefan.jpg|Sam & Freddie kiss. 688415578 1967262.gif|Sam and Freddie about to kiss. 688417989 1762921.gif|Sam and Freddie looking at each other. 688416819 2030135.gif|Sam resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. 00111.jpg|Sam and Freddie happy together. 0037dxhe-1.jpeg|Sam talking & Freddie looking at her. 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg|Sam & Freddie smiling. 101px-Jrfdg.jpg|Sam & Freddie by some lockers together. 141px-Ikiss.jpg|Sam & Freddie kissing. 1o1.jpg|Sam and freddie smiling. 20449636.jpg|Sam & Freddie putting their thumbs up & smiling. 21 (2).jpg 2918791122 f00ddc4493.jpg 300px-IBeat The Heat.jpg 300px-Ikiss HD.png 30204 1474605793199 1475333117 31228107 7287959 n.jpg 33484 1630038798927 1475333117 31641314 1209452 n.jpg 33e6bba834fa8a3072fa4b367e634c1d.gif 38483 1529378922493 1475333117 31377419 7561469 n.jpg 392px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 449px-2ugjear.jpg 14k.jpg 30204 1474351466841 1475333117 31227578 1211702 n.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 002dk2bx.jpg 0043aar8.jpeg 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 123200246.jpg 1234.jpg Piccc.jpg IStart A Fanwar Promo 4 Seddie.jpg Wup3.JPG Wup2.JPG Wup.JPG Isaf.JPG 31941 412252513254 52079223254 5144427 7895693 n.jpg 33484 1630038798927 1475333117 31641314 1209452 n.jpg 34900 1529379802515 1475333117 31377422 8057984 n.jpg 21.jpg 34278233.jpg Seddiejathanisafwpromo4-2.jpg Seddiejathanisafwpromo4.jpg 669833017 498780.gif 1234.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg 1274.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg 299px-Jnmbday.jpg SEDDIE IS PURPLE.jpg Seddie fights crime.jpg 690082678 1524459.gif 690072823 1215687.gif 191853969.jpg Kissy.jpg 56298502.jpg Seddieiswafwsite-2.JPG Seddie.jpg seddei in seastle.png|seddie in seattle freddie?.png|freddie kiss is that him? sam +freddie = purple.png|Seddie Purple sparks fly.png|sparks fly sosn.png|Start of something new.... 180px-1444679244.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg ILook-Alike-icarly-6603464-100-100.jpg Seddie- Back off, Carly.jpg Seddietruelooove.jpg 001.JPG 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 150363 108784255857783 100001786271106 57951 1081496 n.jpg 150870 108793299190212 100001786271106 57982 6077247 n.jpg 155858 108788172524058 100001786271106 57970 5360678 n.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 191853969.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg Seddie moments.jpg ICarly-icarly-15148705-100-100.jpg Seddieiconn.jpg 180px-1444679244.jpg Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Sam-Freddie-Kiss-seddie-vs-ceddie-6438840-500-357.jpg 66976 1431379231695 1449318035 30950873 3330239 n.jpg 66549 168135836536521 100000203168817 609407 3397108 n.jpg Buddy icon 2863.gif Seddiesupport.jpg Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg Thjesfl.PNG Wanna make .jpg IPyscho.png 830px-Seddie Photo 1.jpg 670px-Iwasapagentgirl.png 544px-Seddie- The way they're acting .jpg 699301069 1314050.gif Seddie Wallpaper by Etli.png.jpg Vd.png 699441498 2075526.gif Import 000134.jpg i like freddie.png|I like freddie 62260_3623609756.jpg 57590_1559375964.jpg|cute_seddie 830px-SeddieKiss.jpg Tumblr le0qwwLIK41qf1ifgo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr lb1i47NsWF1qb2jb6o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr la7bpgGzmN1qajoyio1 400-1-.gif Tumblr le4le9CUfR1qesmejo1 250-1-.gif 59.jpg Candidsppremierenkjm - Copy.jpg Seddie12.gif CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg Seddie...png Seddie 09.jpg 408px-Seddieiptn14.jpg 568px-Seddie bernie 5.png Seddie...png Seddie 09.jpg Seddie 02.jpg Seddie 04.jpg 1(2).jpg 4.jpg failfailwin.jpg|It's all explained :) 380px-Icarly-kiss-200.jpg Nevieischeessyy.jpg Well...lean.jpg kj.png|iCarly Valentine's Day cards- Seddie-From nick.com A seddie Valentine by SakuraLover410.jpg DSC00221.JPG One-two-three.jpg 090723-ULzibbR-uPG-1-.png Well...lean.jpg Th SeddieStamp.gif I-carly-3389868-500-357.jpg Sammy and Fredlumps.jpg He's my dork.png Iget pranky seddie.jpg Iget pranky 02HR.jpg Icarly-iget-pranky-07.jpg Jathanseddieigp.jpg Seddieigpep2.jpg Seddieigpep.jpg Seddie pic.jpg Seddie background.jpg Seddieigpsp12.jpg Seddieigpsp10.jpg Seddieigpsp6.jpg Seddieigpsp5.jpg Seddieigpsp4.jpg Seddieigpsp3.jpg Seddieigpsp2.jpg Seddieigpsp.jpg Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg 131431.jpg Sed remade.jpg ICONATOR 72fb8319235cacf142a8749aca248bc1.jpg Seddie manip pic.JPG Images 2.jpg Ikissedanub.jpg Seddienumchucks.jpg Seddiestand.jpg Seddiesmoothie.jpg Seddielippucker.jpg Seddiewonder.jpg Seddiehide.jpg Seddiedisgusted.jpg Seddieprank3.jpg Seddieprank4.jpg Seddieprank.jpg Seddieprank2.jpg Seddiescared.jpg Seddiescared2.jpg Seddiereadigp.jpg Seddiereadigp2.jpg Seddietxt.jpg SamandFreddieinbed.gif 510102 o.gif Seddieagreeigp3.jpg Seddieagreeigp2.jpg Seddieagreeigp.jpg 2czo2e.gif 21b4xes.gif Splash.gif FanOfSeddie.jpg Ts.jpg Ljn.jpg Ipsy.jpg 4k1.jpg 4k2.jpg IKissMovement.gif 905gK.jpg Jrfdg.jpg 300px-IBeat The Heat.jpg Sedddie.jpg|Seddie Love Seddie Love Hurts.jpg SeddieDxck.png Winfail.JPG SEDDIE.png Seddie6-1.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104086-639-320.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104087-639-320.jpg Seddie7-1.jpg Seddie8-1.jpg Seddie9-1.jpg Seddiept4.jpg Seddiept3.jpg Seddiept2.jpg Seddiept.jpg Jathanseddieispt.jpg Jathanseddieispt2.jpg Jathanseddieispt3.jpg Jathanseddieispt4.jpg Jathanigp.jpg Seddie6-1.jpg Seddie It's gonna Take Some Time.jpg Seddie is awesome.jpg Sam loves Freddie.jpg Seddie Love Hurts.jpg SeddieDxck.png SecretSeddie.jpg Seddie-Glass.gif SamandFreddieinbed.gif Nenene.jpg Mmeme.jpg Hehehehhe.jpg Tetetete.jpg Seddie-sam-and-freddie-7949016-500-357.jpg Seddiesit2.jpg Seddietslap.jpg Seddieslapispt.jpg Seddiestand1.jpg Seddiewalk.jpg Seddieturn.jpg Seddiesit1.jpg Seddiepineapple2.jpg Seddiepineapple1.jpg Seddielook5.jpg Seddielook4.jpg Seddielook3.jpg Seddielook2.jpg Seddielook.jpg Seddiegsispt.jpg Seddiegs2.jpg Seddiegrabispt.jpg Seddiefactory.jpg Seddieapologize5'.jpg Seddieapologize4.jpg Seddieapologize3.jpg Seddieapologize2.jpg Seddieapologize.jpg Seddieagreeispt.jpg Seddie laugh.jpg Seddie pic that shall be edited its edited yay!!.png Sneaking away.png Idon'tcare.png 955px-Seddie93.jpg Seddie Love at First Fight.jpg ikissedhimfirst.jpg youloveme.jpg w.jpg r.jpg seddielove.jpg Seddieido4.jpg Seddieido3'.jpg Seddieido2.jpg Seddieido.jpg Ispt.jpg Seddiee.jpg W.jpg Anigif.gif Seddieido4.jpg SeddieChristmas.png Sfnjigp.jpg Seddieigahredblu3.jpg SEDDIELOL.jpg EPICWIN.jpg AWWW.jpg sed2.jpg Nickelodeon iCarly mw3.jpg Aaaah.png Sed2.jpg SeddieVSCreddie.jpg Picnik collage23.jpg 101px-Jrfdg.jpg Copy of bolivianbacon.jpg WIN.jpg MOTORBOAT.jpg 300px-Ikiss HD.png Seddie__Shoosh_Yeah_by_JunoLuv.jpg Seddie_Animation_by_Magumii.gif Will_Pimp_for_Food_by_Thatu.jpg I__m_in_Love_with_You__Idiot__by_ZutaraForever12.jpg seddie_animated_form__P_by_seddiefan4ever.jpg Anyone 2 by 41Sum41.jpg Seddiefishstix2.jpg Seddiefishstix.jpg Seddieweddingido8.jpg Seddieweddingido7.jpg Seddiemeatgolf2.jpg Seddieidowedding4.jpg Seddieidowedding3.jpg Seddieidowedding6.jpg Seddieidowedding5.jpg Seddieidowedding2.jpg Seddieidowedding.jpg Seddie 2.jpg ICarly Seddie Group Pic.jpg 141px-Ikiss.jpg Seddieisafwpromo5.jpg Seddieisafwpromo4.jpg Seddieisafwpromo3.jpg Bolivianbacon.png 37132 1580945759039 1097520025 1632901 704802 n.jpg Seddie kiss.png SeddieiStartAFanwar.PNG Yp123.jpg Yj123.jpg 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 99px-30204 1474702315612 1475333117 31228535 4893137 n.jpg 97px-30204 1474581352588 1475333117 31228050 6256653 n.jpg 74px-30204 1474604273161 1475333117 31228104 2716968 n.jpg 70px-30204 1474732276361 1475333117 31228700 917903 n.jpg 64px-30204 1474696755473 1475333117 31228489 7884971 n.jpg 62px-30204 1474697155483 1475333117 31228492 6503310 n.jpg 61px-Nj14.jpg 56px-25352 1424834668952 1475333117 31113909 6668870 n.jpg 800px-Njitwins.jpg 800px-Njimo.jpg 466px-Captureddsd.jpg 458px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kisses-02.jpg 458px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kisses-01.jpg 450px-Jathan31.jpg 449px-2ugjear.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 392px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 299px-Jnmbday.jpg Awkward is hiding your feelings for one another.jpg|Awkward is holding in your true feelings of love for one another Cute poke.png|Cute poke Flexible.jpg|Flexible Sam Hey there.jpg|Hey there Hold my hand and we'll make it through the crowd.png|Hold my hand and we'll make it through this together I didn't tell you because I love him.png|I didn't tell you because I love him iSaved Your Life (not Carly).jpg|iSaved Your Life (Freddie and Sam) It wasn't like that.png|We all know it really was like that Like Twilight, but MUCH MUCH MUCH better.jpg|Like Twilight but MUCH better Look at this.jpg|Look at this! Sleepy Heads.png|Sleepy Heads Well that was nice.png|Well, that was... nice You know they loved it.png|You know they LOVED it 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 59c4f75fb9a9900bfcdc4f847cbb247f_jpg_200x300_q85.jpg A_Seddie_Story_SL__s_Contest_by_Obseddiean.jpg A_short_little_Seddie_Comic_by_theseddieclub.jpg images-1.jpeg|Carly is left out :) images1111.jpeg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104087-639-320.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104092-639-320.jpg seddie2323.jpg tv_iconf.jpg Untitledkkk.jpg|Yeah, we're Seddie Warriors....You gotta Problem with that!? :P It all started here... .jpg SEDDIE ♥.png|is a picture i found Freddie hugs sam.PNG|Freddie hugs Sam SamFreddieiniDo_0687.jpg|Sam and Freddie in iDo (photoshopped) Seddie_by_iJulia97.jpg samandfreddie.jpg|Sam and Freddie wearing a same shirt Nathan,Madisen Nathan,Jennette..jpg Iseddiefan.jpg 688415578 1967262.gif 688417989 1762921.gif 688416819 2030135.gif Jathanipwvclip.jpg Jathanipwvclip2.jpg Seddieantonio30.jpg hgchcbc.JPG|look....that really happened on my dash.haha. SEDDIE-ish :) isaf.JPG|Sam/Freddie in iStart A Fanwar wup.JPG|Seddie! In wake up spencer wup2.JPG wup3.JPG wup4.JPG wup5.JPG piccc.jpg|I do not own this photo!!!! Seddie_For_The_Win_by_Rie_Xana.jpg Yep thats him.jpg They rarely agreed on anything..jpg Sam- One day i need to tell you..jpg I love the way..jpg Things would be so much easier if we could change the pas.t.jpg Kk.jpg Seddieiswafwsite-2.JPG theseddiespank.jpg Seddie forever.jpg|banner Who will you choose.jpg Like.jpg|Freddie has his arm wrapped around sam Seddie103.jpg Seddiepaddle.jpg|this sign is better than Creddie's seddie587.jpg|hmmm, a hint? 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg 1444679244.jpg 001.JPG Photoshopped Jathan.jpg Sosn.png Sparks fly.png 695999965 1298676.gif Sam +freddie = purple.png Freddie?.png 695997637 1932366.gif 695991067 1204940.gif Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn17.jpg Seddieiptn15.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Seddieiptn13.jpg Seddieiptn12.jpg Seddieiptn11.jpg Seddieiptn10.jpg Seddieiptn9.jpg Seddieiptn8.jpg Seddieiptn7.jpg Seddieiptn6.jpg Seddieiptn5.jpg Seddieiptn4.jpg Seddieiptn3.jpg Seddieiptn2.jpg Seddieiptn.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg 1444679244.jpg Sosn.png Sparks fly.png 695999965 1298676.gif Sam +freddie = purple.png Freddie?.png 695997637 1932366.gif 695991067 1204940.gif Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn17.jpg Seddieiptn16.jpg Seddieiptn15.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Seddieiptn13.jpg Seddieiptn12.jpg Seddieiptn9.jpg Seddieiptn8.jpg Seddieiptn7.jpg tumblr_lacxdljcw61qc8833o1_500.jpg|Seddie Quote Seddie1 copy.jpg nkjm.jpg undefined Nick ships seddie2.png Nick ships seddie.png Seddie 17.png Seddie 18.jpg Seddie 19.jpg Seddie 20.jpg Seddie 21.jpg Seddie 22.png Seddie 23.jpg Seddie 24.png Seddie 25.jpg Seddie 26.jpg Seddie 27.jpg Seddie 28.jpg Seddie 29.jpg Seddie 30.jpg Seddie 31.jpg Seddie 32.png Seddie 33.jpg Seddie 34.jpg Seddie 35.jpg Seddie 36.jpg Seddie 37.jpg Seddie 38.png Seddie 39.jpg Seddie 40.jpg Seddie 41.jpg Seddie 42.jpg Seddie 43.jpg Seddie 44.jpg Seddie 45.jpg Seddie 46.jpg Seddie 47.jpg Seddie 48.png Seddie 49.png Seddie 50.jpg Seddie 51.jpg Seddie 52.jpg Seddie 53.jpg Seddie 54.jpg Seddie 55.jpg Seddie 56.jpg Seddie 57.png Seddie 58.jpg Seddie 59.jpg Seddie 60.jpg Seddie 61.jpg Seddie 62.jpg Seddie 63.jpg Seddie 64.jpg Seddie 65.jpg Seddie 66.png Seddie 67.jpg Seddie 68.jpg Seddie 69.jpg Seddie 70.jpg Seddie 71.png Seddie 72.jpg Seddie 73.jpg seddieish.jpg ﻿Return to Seddie Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Fan art Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images Category:Photos Category:Galleries